Never Forget Me
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Eren and Mikasa may both be dead, but nothing ever really ends does it. Inspired by the oneshot, "Always Remember Me" written by, "August . Sapphire". An AU where Mikasa travels to the modern day to meet the reincarnated Jaeger family. I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**High everyone i'm back with another Eremika Fluff.**

**Now just so you all know, i'll be doing an audio play on Youtube (Hopefully), but with a different story. I'm thinking of a fantasy SnK story. One with Dragons instead of Titans. Wouldn't that be awesome?!**

**Anyway, here's my new story. Originally it belonged to an author named August . Sapphire, but I was given permission by said author. Thank you very much for this opportunity. Her version is a oneshot, but I want to dive deeper into this. So without further ado, please read on.**

* * *

_**Carry on Wayward Son**_

**Chapter 1: A blast from the past.**

******(The 800's)**

All of their goals are laying bare, but none of them are alive to see it come to fruition. The Scouting legion have achieved their final victory, freedom. The human race has finally won against the Titans. But everyone is either dead or they're dying right now.

Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Hanji, Erwin, even Levi. Everyone is dead.

All but one Asian woman, Mikasa still draws breath. One of the Titans has taken a good chomp out of her, but she survived, just barely. Eren's titan is slowly rotting away due to the amount of energy he put in himself. All of his effort to see the outside world has not become a reality.

Mikasa's dragging herself over to him. She wants to spend her last breath with him, but she might not have the pleasure of doing so. Eren is gradually losing his life, and there's nothing anyone can do to save him. They're all dying.

Eren spots Mikasa with a missing leg, and she's bleeding severely. She's crawling over to her only family. For Eren, it's more weird, than disturbing, watching Mikasa right now. With Mikasa having a bitten off leg it reminds Eren of when he lost his own leg to a titan. Thinking of when all of this began back at the Trost district. It feels funny how long ago that was, those memories of the old days are soothing Eren's passing. His pride is glad that they've won the final battle, but in his heart he knows there's nothing he can do to save Mikasa, let alone himself, but he can reach for her. Eren extends his titan hand over to his only family he has left. Hot steam escapes Eren's wounds, but they're not helping him heal up. In fact, he doesn't want them to. If he were to live on then what will be the point without Mikasa. Even he wants to spend his last moments with her.

With Eren's hand reaching to her as far as he can stretch, Mikasa picks up the pace as best as she can and crawls over to touch his big hand. Tears come out like waterfalls, as her memories flood in her head. She's real desperate to make it to Eren's side. In such a cruel world even when Mikasa had nothing she had Eren. All the way to the end, and just thinking about all of that makes her smile.

With her final breath, she couldn't even tell if she made it or not. Her passing is finally crossing.

Eren and Mikasa are now dead, and they don't even know if they're touching hands.

The best part is, it doesn't even matter. Not anymore at least.

* * *

**(2014)**

It was a good Sunday afternoon. Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert have just saw the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy", and it was awesome according to their comments on the way out of the theatre.

"Alright Eren buddy, my parents are over there, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Armin bids farewell as he waves goodbye.

"Okay Armin, see you later." Eren stays behind and walks his way home.

When Eren arrives home his original plan is to either play some Watchdogs or maybe re-watch some Fairy Tail, but that changes when he finds an oriental woman's body lying in the middle of the grass. His first instinct is to call the paramedics, but he'd rather check on her himself first. Eren cradles her head in his lap as he checks for a pulse in her neck with his two fingers. She's breathing, Eren thanks God for that. As much as Eren wants to take this young lady to the hospital, there's really no need to; she has no wounds, her limbs are unscathed. She's just unconscious at the moment. None of this makes sense, and Eren doesn't understand a thing. He can see that she's sweating badly so he removes the red scarf wrapped around her neck. As Eren wraps his fingers around the scarlet piece of cloth, he can feel something familiar, and weird at the same time. But now's not the time for this observation so Eren just shakes it off, and carries her in bridal pick up to his home.

* * *

The first thing Mikasa see's is a rotating object with four wooden blades going around in circles. She slowly wakes up in bed with a blanket, and finds herself in a very ominous room surrounded with so many weird objects; a weird black slab with a bright screen. Behind the strange tablet, it says, "Amazon". In front of her was a big screen with the blinking words, "Roku". Another piece of strange equipment that caught her the most is this white object with a bitten apple picture. She wipes away the blanket around her and finds herself in a white robe. Now that she feels it, she can't feel any other layer of clothing underneath, she's completely naked underneath this robe. The feeling makes her blush a little, but that feeling rushed away when she saw a folded up dress with the other essentials needed. As she stepped out of bed she notices that her limbs are back. It's as if she never lost any of them. The last thing she remembers was crawling to Eren's hand with a missing leg. How did she grow her leg back? Is she another titan shifter? As much as she wants to bite her thumb and find out for sure, she'd rather figure out where she's at.

With her elegant white dress on her, she puts up the energy to open the door with the light creaking underneath, and behind it she finds someone she didn't think she'd see again.

Her hair is still in the same ponytail she's always had. Her eyes glimmer the same as before. The only difference is that she isn't wearing that same dress when she was eaten. She's wearing sweats, and a simple t-shirt. Aside from that, she's carrying all of Mikasa's bloody, and torn clothes in a laundry basket.

"Carla, Is that you?" Mikasa is shocked.

"You know my name?" Carla asks.

Mikasa is suddenly starting to have a bad feeling about this. Carla doesn't remember her, it sends chills down Mikasa spine.

"Carla, is our guest awake?" Says another familiar voice as he steps through the hallway. He's carrying all of the 3DMG she was wearing before all of this.

"Grisha?!" Mikasa raises her voice a little to be surrounded by familiar faces.

"Have we met?" Grisha asks, and she's not having a happy moment right now.

"It's me, Mikasa Ackerman."

Grisha raises an eyebrow to her, showing her he has no idea who she is, but then her savior shows up behind his father.

"EREN!" Mikasa says while charging for his warmth. She then tackles him with a hug, and Eren stands his ground.

His arms are dangling on the side, and his face is as clueless as his own actions, "Ugh, do I know you?"

Now those five words alone have broken her heart. He doesn't remember her. Mikasa releases her embrace from him, and looks at him dumbstruck.

"Y-You don't remember me?" She feels like crying right now.

Eren squints his eyes at her, and then they pop back up, and only a slim chance comes out of his words.

"Well… You look a tad familiar, but I don't recall ever seeing you."

"It's me, Mikasa Ackerman! How can you not remember me?" That's when Mikasa caught a glimpse of the clock. A digital clock to be specific, and what really caught her attention on the device is the year.

"2014?" Mikasa stammers.

"Yes… what did you think the date was?" Eren says.

"Well… last I checked the date was in the 800's."

Carla, Grisha, and Eren looked at each other in shock, she's from the past.

"You're from the past, and you know who we are?" Eren is really dumbstruck to all of this.

Carla on the other hand is rather more concerned than shocked.

Grisha reels in his reason, and counts everyone up to speed on his conclusion, "Alright, calm down everyone. It's Mikasa right? Well… we'll take care of you, and if you really know us, than you should know that we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"… Okay." Mikasa whispers, but she feels like crying right now. After everything that's happened; her dying next to Eren, and missing a leg, she wakes up with the same family she's known, and they don't remember her. It feels more sad than assuring. For some reason she feels alone again, but the family she's known is right in front of her. Yet they don't know her, that's the sad part.

"Could I be excused, I need to… get a grip on all of this." She doesn't wait for an answer, and just closes the door behind her. Back in the darkness, Mikasa's thinking it would've been better if she died where she was. With the Eren who knew her.

**I hope you guys like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another chapter, I hope you like it.**

**This response will answer everyone's. "Don't worry everyone i'll keep it up. Don't you worry about a thing."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Catching up to speed**

Mikasa has been quite all night. She's been cooked up in Eren's room so Grisha, and Carla let Eren Sleep on the couch. Eren hasn't been sleeping all too well, personally he's more at home on the couch compared to his own bed, but with that girl in his room crying over all these turn of events he can't sleep at all. With all of this bull crap racing through his own mind, Eren just keeps himself awake until something happens.

Hour after hour nothing new occurs, just silence, and darkness. It goes five o'clock before Eren got up from his sleepless night. A shame he couldn't at least achieve an hour of rest. His concerns over that innocent oriental girl just wouldn't allow him to. Eren limped over to his coffee maker, and doubled his amount. No actually he's tripling his amount this morning, today is Monday, and it's going to be a living Hell in school.

After a good mouthful of the grounded, black beaned wonder, Eren started to feel a bulge in his pocket crumple. Fully awake he finally pulls out what looks to be the red scarf Mikasa was wearing. Now that he's at home he can finally wonder why this piece of cloth looks so familiar. His eyes look deep into this red scarf, and it still looks very familiar, but how? Eren can only guess the only person who can answer that is the girl he saved from the streets, but he doesn't have the courage to go up to her, and ask her.

And the thing is, he doesn't have to because he's not alone in the kitchen.

"Umm…" Mikasa hums.

Eren quickly turns around to see her still in that white dress she wore yesterday.

"Ugh… is this yours?" Eren asks.

Mikasa starts to take a deep breath in through her nose, and then she finally speaks, "No actually, it was originally yours."

Eren's face scrunches up to this girls answer, "How was this mine?"

Now she breathes through her mouth, "Can I have some of that coffee?" she changes the subject.

"Ugh sure, fine." Eren gives up on the scarf, hands it to her and reaches for a good mug, "You want a small mug or a big mug?"

"… I'll take a big one. I've been up all night." Mikasa's answer struck a chord in Eren.

He turns his back to look at her, and he can tell that she's just a mess as himself.

"Okay then." Eren pours another swill of dark caffeine into the second biggest mug he has. After some sugar, and some cinnamon roll flavored creamer he hands the mug over to her.

They both take a seat on the couch, and Eren flips the Roku remote on the hit TV show, "Arrow" on Netflix.

"What is this?" Mikasa asks.

"It's called Arrow. It's one of my favorite shows." Eren answers.

"No I mean, what's this thing. This big black object were watching."

Eren can't help but chuckle to that, "A television."

"Oh… So how does it work?"

"I honestly don't know. I just watch whatever it shows me."

"So this… show, is it really happening?" Mikasa asks.

Eren is trying to not feel irritated to all of this, but then a stroke of genius hits him to answer her question.

"What's your name again? Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Yes, Eren." Mikasa calls him by name, and then takes a swig of her coffee.

"Well Mikasa, the time you came from, did they have this thing called 'plays'? Like performances of people on stage who act like other people?"

"…Yeah. Never seen one, but I've heard of them." Mikasa answers very clearly.

"Well…" Eren then opens his hand, and points to the TV, "This is the same thing. A play, just not on a stage, but in this TV."

"Oh, I get it." Mikasa finally smiles for once in this predicament. She chuckles a bit to all of this, and it makes Eren smile too.

"Hey, can I ask you a question now?" Eren asks to their guest.

"Sure thing Eren."

"If you're really from the past, and I know you are since you didn't know what a TV was just now. How do you know me?"

Mikasa is startled to hear this. It's a reminder of where she is, and her problem right now, but she works up the courage, and finally answers her question.

"In the time I came from, you were there. You, Carla, and Grisha were alive in my time period."

Eren really doesn't know how to cope with this answer, he was alive during her time too. It's starting to make Eren think of who he is now and then. He hits his back on the couch, and copes with this sudden realization. He's about to drop his coffee, but he manages to keep a grip on it.

"What was I like?" Eren finally asks.

"Umm… well, you were a hot head, and you always dreamed of the outside world, you didn't care whether you died or not, and that's why I always had to save you from all of the cruelty of this world."

"… Anything else?"

"Yeah, you were gifted in close range combat, and… and… sometimes you can be a real monster."

Eren puts his mug on the coffee table, and tries to wrap all of this in his head. All that Mikasa said is fairly accurate.

"Well… I admit, I can be a little reckless when it comes to working out, I have a little bit of OCD, and I am taking fighting classes at the gym so… I guess I didn't change a bit compared to all that you said." Eren chuckles in his belly with a smile, "As for the outside world, there's really no need for that. I already know what's out there."

Now it's Mikasa's turn to be impressed, "Really? The entire outside world?"

"The whole globe?" Eren says with pride.

"Globe?" Mikasa asks.

"Wow, you need more catching up than I thought… You know what. Why don't you come with me to school, and I'll show you around."

"Really?" Mikasa is astounded.

"Yeah, you really need to catch up on the here and now."

"Okay…"

With that set in mind, Eren and Mikasa chill out watching their TV show, and sipping their coffee.

* * *

As the morning sun reaches the sky Eren steps out with fresh clothes, and his back pack is already. Leaving Mikasa with Carla's old hand-me-downs. Still, she didn't look half bad in those either; the blue jeans fit around her slender waist pretty well, and her t-shirt with the rock band, Queen, written all over it.

"Who's the Queen?" Mikasa asks.

"Oh Queen is a band sweet heart." Carla laughs to her question.

Mikasa is still clueless.

"Music…" Eren saves Mikasa's curiosity, "They're a group of music players, and they call themselves 'Queen'."

"Oh… I really do have a lot to catch up on." Mikasa says.

"Yeah, you do. So for today just stay close to me, and I'll keep you up to speed, and safe, okay?" Eren assures to Mikasa while she wraps that scarf around her neck.

"Why are you putting that scarf around your neck? It's not that cold out there."

"I promised you I'd wear it for the rest of my life." But then she remembers that promise he made to her. So she unwrapped it off of her, and handed it to him, "Actually could you… wrap it around me?" She asked nicely with big eyes.

"Why?"

"You also promised me you'd wrap it around me for the rest of my life too."

"Well… I keep my promises, even this one." Eren takes her scarf, and wraps it around her like a simple tie.

"You look good." Eren assures to Mikasa.

"Thanks." She smiles while turning away from his gaze.

Carla then shows up from behind, "Hey Eren, Mikasa the bus is here, you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're coming Carla." Mikasa looks to Eren's mother.

"C'mon let's get going, and remember, just stay close to me, and I'll keep you up to speed, and safe."

"Of course. So what's a school bus?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll show you when we get out there."

Eren and Mikasa make it to the front door, and she's astounded by the size of this big yellow vehicle. She never seen such a thing in her time. She's thought of this before, but now she realizes it on a different scale. She has a lot of catching up to do, a lot more that she thought. Either way, whether it's back in her own time period or somewhere else entirely, she still has Eren, and that's all she needs in this new world.

As Eren steps into the big yellow monster of a transportation, Mikasa follows.

"Hey Eren, who's this?" The bus driver asks while pointing to his plus one.

"Oh don't mind her, she's with me." Eren tells to the driver.

"Okay then." He goes back to driving, and Eren spots his longtime friend, and also Mikasa's.

"Hey Eren!"

Mikasa recognized him instantly, "Armin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone new chapter, let's hope we can make this a good story.**

**kiks 483, you'll find out soon on Mikasa's reaction.**

**mt meye, I'll do my best.**

**Hedgehog of Time, and your right.**

**the anime book writer, updated.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First day of School**

"You know my name?" Armin is dumbstruck to Mikasa's knowledge of his own name. This predicament doesn't surprise her at all. In fact she's starting to get use to this time period now, or at least so far.

"Ugh yes… Armin, this is Mikasa Ackerman. She's an old friend of mine. I've known her since 3rd grade." Eren quickly covers up the truth about Mikasa rather quickly. She just goes with it and nods her head to what he's saying.

"Huh wow, and to think I've known you since 6th grade." Armin smiles to the two.

"Yeah, been a while since I've seen her, so I thought I'd show her around the school." Eren can't seem to stop lying about this, "You know why don't you keep her company in your seat, and I'll sit in this seat next to you guys."

"Oh yeah sure." Armin gladly complies with Eren's proposal.

Mikasa smiles and gently sits on the torn up, and worn out bus seat with his unexpected old friend. It seems fitting to have Armin here, since Eren is alive in this time period then how come Armin can't exist either?

"So I assume Eren told you about me?" Armin scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ugh yeah, he spoke very highly of you. He tells me you're a good friend." Mikasa assures the blonde headed boy.

"Cool… so… you've known Eren since 3rd grade?"

"Yeah I did." Mikasa carries on Eren's lie.

"Well. Any friend of Eren's is a friend of mine too." Armin boosts up his confidence.

"_You have no idea, Armin._" Mikasa thinks to herself.

"So what's your last name?" Mikasa keep the flow going.

"Arlert… my last name is Arlert."

"That's a good strong name."

"Well… I wouldn't say strong, but I can be real clever, from time to time."

"You know what, I had a friend just like you before I came here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's just as smart as you. I can see that you have the same traits as he does." Mikasa is referring to the Armin Arlert in her time. She misses him, but she doesn't see anything different in this Armin though.

"Really, what was his name?"

Now Mikasa is stuck in shock, she doesn't have an alternate name for the Armin in her time.

"George." Eren suddenly sticks into this conversation, "His name was George."

Mikasa suddenly looks back at him.

"C'mon Mikasa, you don't remember, he was my friend back in 3rd grade too." Eren smiles towards her.

"Right, yeah." Mikasa turns back to Armin, "Yeah I'm better with faces than names."

"Oh yeah, I understand, don't worry Mikasa."

"Good. Hey is this the school up here?"

"Yes… Welcome to LISA Academy." Armin introduces their high school to her.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin step off the bus with back packs at the ready for learning. Mikasa has to admit this feels a little awkward. She's from the past, and the reincarnated Eren Jaeger is taking her to school with him. The smell of clean grass makes her feel more at peace, but the sights of the tall building makes her feel queasy. She's taken the lives of many tall titans, and endured endless pain from such a cruel world, but something feels weird in her, something internally frightening. This nervousness of this school alone is making her knees rattle. Then with a stroke of luck a pat on the back hits her gently on the shoulders.

It's Eren, "Don't worry Mikasa, I'm gonna help get you through this."

Mikasa has taken notice that this Eren is a lot friendlier than the last one. In a way it feels a little off, but she still feels at home with him. She thinks it's weird, but she doesn't care.

"Okay. So what's first?" Mikasa asks while Eren helps her work the courage inside the building. The interior of this place isn't too bad, nothing worth sightseeing for, but it's nice to see. Some trophies for basketball, quiz bowl, and robotics. The basketball trophies are taking up most of the space, but the robotics trophies are made of these strange building blocks in the shape of odd yellow cubes with the word LEGO written on it.

"Did you achieve any of these trophies Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Not really, basketball and anything else in that nature isn't my thing." Eren scratches the back of his head.

"So…" Mikasa turns her head back to him, "What is your thing?"

"Oh I'll show you after school, right now just put this on." Eren shows his new friend a visitors pass, "You'll need to put this on if you wanna tag along."

"Okay." Mikasa puts the visitors pass around her neck, and she follows Eren through a maze of kids, and red lockers. There are so many people around Mikasa that she could hardly keep up with Eren, but she always kept her eyes peeled on him, and dashed right through any crease she can find. She follows him up the stairs, and into a room with the number "216". Mikasa and Eren step inside at the same time, and the people she saw is proof that she'll manage.

They're all here; Jean, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Krista or Historia, it depends on what she goes by in this time. Hell even Ymir, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Mina and Marco are here.

Before Mikasa could say their names Eren quickly introduces his homeroom class to her, "Everyone, this is a friend of mine, and she'll be visiting us for the day. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. Everyone say hi."

"Hey!" They all said rather raucously.

"Hi." Mikasa timidly whispered with a faint wave hello.

Eren took notice of Jean, and he can tell that he's swooning over her. Jealously rustles through his veins instantly, but he quickly wipes them away, and shows Mikasa to the teacher.

"Hey Eren, so your name is Mikasa Ackerman?" The female teacher pulls out her hand for Mikasa to shake, "I'm Ms. Ral, but you can call me Petra for now if you want. Oh, and welcome to 10th grade homeroom by the way."

"Hi." Mikasa says rather louder than before, but not enough. Nevertheless she reaches for Ms. Ral's hand for a friendly shake.

"Anyway, why don't you sit here next to Eren, and Armin. Since you're with Eren you should stay near him."

"Okay." Music to Mikasa's ears.

Eren, and Armin sat near the corner while reading their books while Mikasa just sat there as quiet as a doornail. She doesn't know how to deal with all of this, it's all starting to make her feel like an outsider, but she still has Eren, and everyone else from the 104th. Yet something about it feels different, but Eren passes a note to her, and she unfolds it to read what he's written.

_"Whatever happens, or whoever asks you anything. Try not to say anything, just agree with whatever I say, and go with it. Got it?"_

Mikasa looks back at Eren from beside her, and nods his head to check if she understands what he wrote. She nodded back with a small smile. Over on the other side of the room Jean looks rather disappointed to whatever's going on over there, but he's not giving up just like that. So for that he turns back to his best friend Marco with a little conversation on what to do.

For a while, Eren, and his two friends just sit around in their desks reading their books in silence. They'd socialize but it's not allowed during homeroom, and by the time the bell rang for first period Eren took off with Mikasa falling in from behind.

Every class for the next five hours were fairly interesting. In English they've been reading this play by Shakespeare called "Romeo and Juliet", it's a kind of a shocker to her because it reminds her of what happened to herself before she came to this time period. Dying as star-crossed lovers sounds fairly similar to her own back story. The feeling sends shivers down her spine for a moment.

Next comes math, she didn't get a thing of it, but she actually enjoyed it a lot. She'll need a lot of help in this spot of school, Math looks fairly difficult so far, and she'll gladly conquer it like those titans she slaughtered before all of this.

When lunch came around that's when she forgot about her own lunch, luckily Eren has it taken care of. He packed a second bowl of cereal.

"I like bringing cereal to school for lunch. It's fast and simple. Here, I'll go get some milk." Eren hands her the bowl of dry cereal, and leaves to go reach for the milk.

During his absence someone pays Mikasa a visit, it's not Armin or Jean, it's someone she never thought would ever see her.

"Hey, I'm Annie." She's still as cold sounding as before.

"Ugh…" Mikasa's a little nervous, but not too much, "I'm Mikasa."

"So who are you really?" Annie isn't playing too nice right now, more intimidating than angry at least.

"W-What do you mean?" She tries to keep herself in check right now, and it's not doing so well.

"I was on that bus too, and overheard everything. I've known Eren since we were in 3rd grade too, and he said that he's known you for just as long… The only problem I see in this is that I've never heard of you up till now. So whoever you really are, you should fess up."

Back when Mikasa was in her own time, she would gladly pick a fight with her and feel no remorse, but in this period of time, she's thinking that isn't the way to go. Annie's still staring at her demanding an answer, but nothing so far. Mikasa has to respond.

"Hmm..." Mikasa lets out a long breath, "Okay… let's just say I have a complicated past, and I'm not good at sharing any of it. Eren is the only one who could understand me, so please don't ask me this again."

"…Okay, not the best answer despite that you're lying, but I'll leave it be as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Okay?"

All Mikasa replies with is a nod, yes.

"Annie what are you doing?" Eren shows up behind her with two small cartons of 2% milk.

"Nothing… just thought I'd welcome your friend to LISA."

"Well thanks, let's hope she stays at some point." Eren says while taking his seat.

"Definitely." Annie finally leaves.

As Annie loses herself in the crowd of high school kids, Mikasa can finally release the tension in her, and Eren hands her the milk.

"Thanks." She says while pouring the whole carton in her bowl of Cinnamon life.

"So what was all that about with Annie?" Eren asks

"Tell you when we get home." Mikasa assures while she takes a spoonful of cereal.

"Okay. Well after this we have three more classes, and then we'll head on home."

"Okay good." After Mikasa says that, she just finishes her cereal in silence.

Lunch has finally ended about ten minutes afterwards, and the next class that's to come is art. Of all the people in this class, she didn't expect the teacher to be the one person who was also the strongest soldier in the Survey Corps in her time.

"Hey… Eren who's this?" He says in his bowler haircut.

"Mr. Levi, this is my friend Mikasa Ackerman, she's a visitor, and I'm showing her around." Eren tells the shorty.

"Okay… try not to touch anything, girl."

Even this Levi is a pain in the ass, let's just hope he's not as lethal as she remembers him. Still, it's actually nice to see Levi in such a cleaner hobby, and of course in a super tidy classroom. She can't imagine how much effort he puts into cleaning every dirty spec. Aside from all of this, there current lesson is in Charcoal, and Eren seems to be making a landscape of a mountainous region.

The next class was science, and seeing Hanji Zoe as the chemistry teacher doesn't surprise her, but finding her here in general is a good doozy actually.

"Oh hey Eren, who's this?" Hanji comes closer to Mikasa with her glasses up in her space.

"Ms. Zoe, this is my friend Mikasa Ackerman. She's a visitor not a test subject to dissect."

Hanji said to Eren, "Oh don't worry, Eren I'm not gonna open up your friend." And then looks back to Mikasa, "I'll be doing that next week with Armin."

If Mikasa didn't have Hanji Zoe before she came to this time period than that comment would've been scarier than usual.

"Oh, don't you worry Mika, your not getting dissected." Hanji then turns to Armin, "And neither are you Armin."

Mikasa looks to Armin who is releasing his gasp of breath. She really sold it well just now.

"Anyway class," she speaks to the rest of the class, "Let's get back to page 238 in our text books. Eren, would your friend like to join in on the discussion."

Eren looks to her friend, and Mikasa just nods her head, yes.

"Yeah sure, she wouldn't mind."

"Okay then… Mikasa, here's a question that could put you on track with us; what are the three main elements inside gasoline?"

Mikasa's clueless, "Ugh…" but then she snaps her fingers as a spark catches in her mind, "Wait I know this! UGH…" Mikasa keeps snapping her fingers until she can recall all those maintenance drills with her old 3DMG, those devices run on the stuff. After poking her brain enough, she finally catches the answer, "The answer is Benzene, Xylene, and Ethanol."

Hanji starts out with a disappointing face making Mikasa flushed with embarrassment that she answered wrong. Until her face shows that she was just bluffing the whole time, and she explodes, "CORRECT!" Hanji yells in excitement, "Now then, let's get to learning everyone."

Her class went the slowest, because all of these equations, and what not. This makes no shit to her. To think Math was hard for her, chemistry is harder than killing Titans.

A whole hour of science class finally passed, and now it's time for the final class. History class has finally come.

"Oh hello, Eren, who's your friend?"

"Mikasa this is Dr. Smith. he's the only one with a doctorate degree in this school."

Mikasa isn't surprised to see Erwin here, and now she can breathe with total comfort to have everyone here. Erwin sealed the deal, she'll be getting use to this world soon enough.

"Or you can call Erwin if you find me outside of school." Erwin assures to the young oriental, "Here, take this spare text book if you want to keep up with our current lesson."

Mikasa isn't really sure about learning history right now, but her curiosity is getting the best of her. So she gladly takes the book from him.

"Okay class let's get back to the renaissance." Erwin lectures over the 12th century, and everyone even Eren instantly grew bored, except for Mikasa. She has alot of catching up to do anyway so she needs to be ready.

Finally the day is done, and Mikasa can feel a breath of relief to everything.

"C'mon, let's get home. The bus is waiting for us."

"Great. Hey by the way, you said this morning you'd show me your thing, does that mean your hobby?"

"Yes, actually… I'll show you tonight, I have a session with my taekwondo instructors."

"Taekwondo?"

"It's a form of martial arts. You said my other self was good in close range combat right?"

"Yeah you were." Mikasa looks towards the back of the seat in front of her and twiddles her thumbs.

"Well I still am apparently."

Mikasa smiles a tad to that, last remark, "Hey, Eren."

"Hmm?"

"I had a good time today. I especially had fun in history class. That could really help me out on catching up on things."

That's when an idea struck Eren, "Ooh speaking of which." He rustles through his back pack, and pulls out a super big text book with a golden mask on the cover, "This is my World history textbook, I thought you'd like to read it so you can catch up on other current things."

Eren passes over the text book to Mikasa, and she smiles at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, anyway our stop should be here soon. Just skim through it till we get home."

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, new chapter. Now for those who are interested in the Audio Play, i'm afraid that it won't have the SnK characters. Due to the fear of copyright violations, and what not i'll be making it an original story with original characters. Still it should be an enjoyable audio play.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Turning** **Back**

During Art class, Mikasa is just watching everyone draw with their charcoal. Everyone seems to be drawing a big sphere with white charcoal while Eren is just drawing a simple landscape. This catches Levi's attention, and he comes closer to Eren. He isn't saying anything, he's just standing over Eren as if he were trying to look taller. Even this Levi is midget, but his glaring is menacing.

"Eren why are you drawing a landscape? That should've been done last Friday." Levi's voice is just as flat, emotionless, and disturbing as Mikasa remembers. She wants to stand up to the midget, and give him a piece of her mind, but something inside her is stopping her from doing so.

"I… I-ugh, I forgot to do it over the weekend." Eren tries his best to excuse himself, but Levi's face isn't changing.

"Over the weekend? This was due last Thursday! You might as well turn it in now, and receive the F you deserve."

Eren's face goes pale, and disappointment crawls all around Eren's body as he shakes, and for that leads to the final straw for her. Mikasa stands up from her stool with a face just as cruel as Levi's, and a death stare begins, "Leave him alone." Mikasa growls.

"What?" Levi looks over to her.

"You heard me Levi."

"… That's Mr. Levi to you kid." She almost forgot that no one remembers her, even Levi.

As they come closer to a chokehold throw down, Eren pulls Mikasa down back to her seat. For her this is a shocker, "Leave him alone Mikasa, he's the teacher." Eren turns in all he has for the landscape he missed last Thursday, and Levi gently takes the drawing. Levi doesn't let his sights off that girl, in fact as he makes his way to his desk he feels a little bit impressed with that girl.

Levi thinks to himself after letting his sight off of Mikasa, "That girl stood up for Eren, I can't tell if that was brave, sweet, or just plain stupid. Probably all of the above. Eren must've forgot to take his abilify again."

Eren plants his disappointed scowl down at the table. His hands are shaking, and his jaw rumbles loosely. Mikasa is really concerned over him, she's never seen this side of Eren before. He's not a weakling, but a failure. Mikasa feels sympathy over the reincarnation of the boy who taught her how to live. She can feel tears starting to form under her eyes, but she blinks them away from dripping down her face.

* * *

The bus finally arrives to Eren, and Mikasa's house, and they take their leave off the yellow transportation vehicle. Mikasa takes notice that the cars from this morning are gone. Eren's parents must still be at work.

Eren hasn't said much since after he handed Mikasa the text book. He races up the stairs to the front door of his house, and prepares to unlock the door. Before he presses the buttons to his electronic lock, he thinks of something very important.  
"Hey Mikasa, c'mere." Eren turns back to see her.

"What is it?" She tucks the history book underneath her arm, and comes up the stairs.

"Since you'll be living with us, I think you should know our code to unlocking the house." Eren opens up to show her the code to the house, 5242, and the door whizzes open all on its own. The first thing Eren does is throw his back pack, and slams his back down the couch. He rubs his face with both of his hands to the point it feels like he's making funny faces. After he finishes that he starts looking at his bare hands like he's looking in a mirror. The real embarrassing thing right now is that he didn't even notice Mikasa was watching the whole thing, and looking at her concerned face reminds him of somethng he forgot to do this morning. He slowly makes his way off the couch, and goes into the medicine cabinet. He reaches for a small orange and white bottle of blue tablets. He breaks one of the pills in half with three of his fingers, and swallows that with another whole pill. Water is what he needs right now so he makes his way to the sink for a drink.

Mikasa watches everything, and her curiosity rings around in her head, "Eren what is that you're eating?"

"It's called Abilify." Eren answers to her, but she's still confused on the subject, "It's an anti-depressant. I suffer from anger issues, OCD, and depression. This helps me stay in line."

Mikasa felt heart-broken to hear that, "Anything else?"

Eren didn't need to think about that one, "Just Asthma, that's about it." Eren says that as if he's use to all of these problems.

Sadness rains down on Mikasa's self, just looking at Eren now makes her feel sad.

"I may have Armin, and now you, but despite all of this, I sometimes feel like an outsider. People say that I'm not really an outsider, but I just can't see it. I sometimes have to deal with special treatment, and extended time on certain things. It just tears me down sometimes." Eren looks down on the floor with the sense of failure breaking him apart.

Mikasa can't help but comfort Eren with a lunging hug. The sudden act startles Eren, but he doesn't fight back, in fact he's blushing a little.

"Listen Eren, you can feel like a failure at school all you want, but just always remember… You're always going to be my hero. You always were, back then, and now." Mikasa's words strike Eren's soul like a lighter with a matchstick. Her comfort alone makes his heart beat faster. She let's go of Eren's self to see his face, and it makes her smile. Seeing the confidence sprinkle over him makes her feel like a winner too.

"C'mon Eren, how about we get your homework done." Mikasa's words don't make Eren feel better at first, but after a bit of quick thinking, it makes him smile.

"I'd like that." Eren, and Mikasa make it over to the kitchen table, and the studying begins.

For the past few hours, it's been nothing but work, studying, lots of healthy snacks, and making a huge mess of papers, and wrappers. Believe it or not, Mikasa is learning as much as Eren and something about that makes them happy.

By the time Eren's mother arrives home, Grisha hasn't come home yet, for Eren he's usually the last to come home.

"Hey Carla, I'm curious what do you do for work?" Mikasa asks while they're both still at the table.

"Oh I work for this phone company called Verizon Wireless. I'm an engineer, and I work at their warehouses." Carla shows up in the kitchen in a business dress, and a big purse with a smaller purse inside it too.

"By the way, is Grisha a doctor?" Mikasa asks.

Carla looks very surprised, but she quickly wraps up on how she figured that out already.

"I assume Grisha was a doctor where you came from." Carla addressed.

"Yeah he was." Mikasa answers, but she isn't telling her everything, but then again, if she's lucky she won't have to.

After Mikasa, and Eren finished their session of work, Grisha came through the door with a lot of papers than before.

"Hey Mikasa." Grisha called her out first for some reason, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Mikasa comes out of the kitchen, and see's Grisha with a slew of legal documents.

"I had to pull a lot of strings, but I managed to make you a legal citizen of the US. I also made some adoptions papers so we can adopt you… basically this is everything you need to a part of the new world." Grisha really stuck his neck out for her this time, she can't even begin on where to thank him, but something about this feels disturbing. Once she takes all of these documents, and what not, her old life will be gone. But it's not a completely bad thing; everyone she's ever known is here with her, but the only problem is that no one knows her, and that's when she starts to feel a little off.

"Ugh Grisha, could I have a moment. I need to… I need some air." Mikasa doesn't know why she needs air, after all since all of her friends are still here, but something about this just doesn't seem right, not normal. Whatever it is, this feeling is driving a spear into Mikasa's heart.

Whatever the case is, Mikasa just makes herself comfortable while heading over to the backyard terrace, and tries to soak in all that she just bore. Once she takes those documents, it's all over, but there's nothing else for her back then, she's here now, and it's making her a bit queasy.

She takes the scarf around her neck, but she doesn't feel it. She totally had no idea that she was scarfless this whole time. She must've removed it around the time she came home from school. She doesn't know why she's feeling this despite all that this world has done to her, but she can't help but feel a new kind of lonely.

Then all of a sudden another set of footsteps come from behind her. She doesn't have the willpower to turn around, so she just keeps staring down at the grass below her. When the other person came to her side she looks to the corner of her eyes, and finds Eren beside her. Despite such a great day, she just can't see the same Eren in him right now.

"You left this on the kitchen table." Eren presents Mikasa her red scarf, and he wraps it around her again. Unlike this morning, she just throws it around her. Funny, it reminds her of when she first met Eren, the original Eren.

"Is everything okay?" Eren shrugs her shoulder, and she slightly resents his comfort right now.

"No." She whispers her honesty, "I knew almost everyone I met at that school, but none of them even remember me, not even you." She can't believe she's talking so harsh to him, but she's about to lose it. Now she starts breaking down in tears, "I wanna go home!" She speaks a little louder.

As for Eren he really needs to act quickly, and so for that he does the unexpected to her, and even for himself. Eren Jaeger hugs Mikasa Ackerman as gently, and as warm as he can. The feeling for Mikasa feels so familiar and yet so foreign. She just lets the hug happen, and leaves Eren to do his thing. She nestles her raven colored, dark hair on Eren's shoulder, and lets her tears fall down as they go. She doesn't care who or what's watching she just needs some comfort right now.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but I promise you, I'll keep you safe, let me be your first friend in this world." They break away from the hug, and look straight at eachother.

"I don't know who I was back then, but let this whole thing be a fresh start for the two of us."

"A fresh start?" Mikasa looks away from Eren so she can think of that, "I actually never thought of it like that. I like the sound of that."

"Okay good." Eren smiles a smidgen, "Let's just… let's just get inside, I think there are papers in there for your enrollment into my school."

"Really?" Mikasa sounds a bit excited.

Eren rubs her shoulder, "C'mon let's go. We have lives to live."

Mikasa feels great, because even this Eren can make her smile, "Tell me about it."


	5. Chapter 5

**When you finish this chapter please don't flame me on what you'll read, but I had this idea; how would Mikasa react to 1 Direction? So I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Chapter 5: Only One Direction to a Black Belt**

After some time to fill out all of Grisha's papers, Mikasa Ackerman can finally call herself a citizen of the new age. It took a lot of time to fill out every morsel of legal documents, but it was all worth it.

"Well, Mikasa Ackerman, welcome to the year 2014." Grisha congratulates to her.

"Thank you Grisha." Mikasa approves.

After that was finally done, Mikasa goes to see Eren, and he finds him writing.

"What's this Eren?" Mikasa asks.

"It's a story I'm writing." Eren answers.

"You write?" Mikasa is really astonished to all of this. The Eren she knew wasn't much of a writer.

"Yeah, did I not do that before?"

"No you just wanted to kill titans." Mikasa shrugs away her shock, and prepares another question, "So what are you writing?"

"It's a story about an alien, who ends up in a space prison, and he has to escape to avenge his dead wife." Eren answers with pride in his work.

"What's an alien?" Mikasa asks another question about the modern age.

"It's kinda like those titans you talk about, but not eager to eat humans, nor do they look like humans. They're just beings that are not nearly human, but close." Eren tries to compare them to those monsters, but it didn't really help too much.

"Oh… cool." Mikasa responds.

"Yeah… someday I want to be a writer." Eren smiles to his words.

"A writer? I like the sound of that." Mikasa smiles to hear this.

"I can't wait either. Hi mom." Eren suddenly turns his attention to his mother who just came home from work.

"Hey guys, Mikasa how was your first day of school?" Carla asks to Mikasa

"It was very great actually." Mikasa answers with as much pride as Eren's writing.

"So what class is your favorite so far?" She asks.

"I like History so far."

"Good, anyway, Mikasa, do you wanna come with us to Eren's taekwondo match? It's really fun to watch if you want." Carla offers to their new adoptive daughter.

"Yeah, sure. Eren always was good with hand to hand combat." Mikasa tells them about the last Eren.

"Well in that case, you won't be disappointed." Eren pops his knuckles after hearing that with even more pride than before.

The drive over to the class didn't take too long, but Mikasa is really excited to see what Eren can still do.

At the Taekwondo studio, Eren is wearing his white pants, a red belt and a t-shirt with a dragon on it. Everyone else was wearing thin white jackets, except for Eren. That makes him stand out from the crowd, Mikasa thought at least. Right now their instructor just tells them to throw punches in the air. For a start, Mikasa seems really bored. If she were in this fight, she'd be all over them, and with them all over the ground. Except for maybe Eren, it depends on his temper, most of the time. In fact, she might be able to take the instructor, maybe, but she'd rather keep a low profile. This isn't the 800's anymore, to these people Mikasa is just a simple, shy, 15 year old oriental girl.

After a while of warmups, stretching, warmups, and preliminary rounds, the real fun finally begins. Two last two people are finally preparing for a real fight. One of them is Eren, and some other person she never met in her time. Eren's opponent seems to be wearing a red belt, the same as him. Mikasa's not sure whose better right now, but she knows Eren. He's gifted with close combat, it's that same skill that saved the human race all those years ago. Mikasa has more than just confidence in Eren right now, she has all her faith in him.

Eren and his opponent take a bow, and they pull out their fists. The first to attack is Eren, but the other guy just swipes it away from him. Then comes Eren's opponent, he charges in with a kick to his side, but Eren catches, and locks it to his side. Crunching his locking arm, Eren throws him across the pallet, and his friend rolls back to his feet to charge back at him. A flurry of punches come flying to Eren, but he swishes and pulls around his jabbing until Eren caught his fist, and flipped him down the mat.

"Alright!" The teacher breaks up the two, and declares Eren the winner by raising his hand up.

"Eren, congratulations, you've finally reached Black belt. Here you go." The instructor hands Eren a rolled up black belt, and he holds it out for the whole crowd to see it.

The only patch of the crowd that's cheering for Eren is his family, and of course Mikasa. Eren couldn't really take his eyes off of her, she isn't doing much. All she shows is a small smile, and a timid wink underneath her brow. That is more than enough to make Eren's heart soar, and the way his parents cheer him on is very embarrassing, but he can't be mad at them. They're just proud of him, it's nothing too bad.

"Congratulations brother." Carla cheers to her boy.

"Brother?" Mikasa asks in confusion.

"That's what I call him." Carla tells her while hugging her son.

"It's better than her other nick names." Eren says after the hug.

"Alright, everyone, who wants dinner at Larry's Pizza?" Grisha offers.

"DEFINITELY!" Eren speaks up.

As much as Mikasa wants to ask what pizza is, she'd rather just leave it alone, and wait to see what it is for herself.

"That sounds good too." Mikasa speaks for herself.

**(Two months later)**

Eren may be an excellent fighter, but internally he's just dwindling. He's more of a doer than a learner. High school is absolute proof of his flaws.

For the first two months, Mikasa has been learning a lot of things to do at home; how to use a TV, to cook with a stove, and especially the computer. The internet has been very helpful for her on catching up. Some of Grisha's selection of jazz music has been helpful. It's actually very peaceful. Mikasa is getting along very well with this new world.

For a while, Mikasa has been sticking with Eren like glue, and as much as Eren finds it annoying, he doesn't have the stomach to leave her side. He's willing to put up with all the gloating, and neglect. Whatever it is he'll deal with it as long as Mikasa isn't the target.

After his Black belt, he decided to quit his karate classes, so he can focus more on school. Mikasa and Eren have decided that they both need to catch up and focus on school together.

For a while, they've been seeing a lot more improvements in Eren's grades. Nothing too great, but efficient for a start. Mikasa Ackerman though is a different story. She may have come from the deep past, but she's learning faster, and at this rate she could surpass Eren's skills in learning. She would rather not thinking of that because she wants to be an even level with him. All she has left in this world, all who know her for who she really is, are the Jaegers, and Eren is the most important piece to her puzzle. Solving this whole modern situation is still taking its time to getting used to, but its making a lot of progress. Life is actually turning very nice for Mikasa, aside from the drama of high school. Mikasa is loosening up around the new reincarnated versions of her old friends, and of course she's just going on with the flow. She wants to tell everyone of who they were in her time, but there are two things stopping her; one, they probably won't believe her, and two, even if they did believe her, they probably wouldn't want to know that they were all killed for the sake of freedom that no one can remember.

Mikasa has been achieving much success in history class. It's very ironic really, for those who know where she came from, but in a way it works. When you need to catch up on things in history, it really gives good perks in school. As long as Eren and Mikasa are together, things will be alright.

Eren right now is walking along to his next class with Mikasa and then the two were caught by Sasha, and Krista.

"Hey Eren." Krista speaks first.

"Hey, need something?"

"No not really… well we would like to talk to Mikasa, alone."

Eren turns to her gaze at the corner of his eyes, and she seems okay.

"Alright then." Eren agrees to take his leave.

Mikasa doesn't seem too frightened, but she's a little startled without Eren. Despite Eren's leave, she remains strong, whatever these two girls want, and it shouldn't be too bad. After all, she knows them.

"So…" Sasha smiles deviously at the corner of her lips, "You and Eren seem tight."

"Ugh… yeah, he's always been a good friend to me."

"Well that's good. Eren may not be the best at school, but he's got a good heart." Krista adds in a compliment.

As Mikasa thinks about it, Eren really does have a good heart, even the 800's version of him had one, but this Eren is more comfortable at showing it. The thought makes her smile a little.

"Ooh, I see that smile." Sasha points out.

"Yeah you so like Eren." Krista gossips quietly.

"He certainly does. Mikasa's got a crush on Eren!" Sasha starts teasing, and it makes Mikasa redden up, very madly.

"Shuddup, please." Mikasa squeaks.

"Oh it's ok, we'll keep your crush a secret." Krista puts a finger up to her lips with a small smile.

"Anyway, now that our little teasing is over, here's what we really want from you."

"And what's that?" Mikasa speaks a little louder.

"There's a One Direction Concert coming next week, and we have an extra ticket, do you wanna come?" Krista says while pulling out the spare ticket.

"Umm…" Mikasa has no idea what One Direction is at all, so she just improvises right now, "Sure, I don't mind going, what do I need to do?"

"Ugh, no not really. All you have to do is have fun, have you ever been to a concert before?"

"… I don't think so." Mikasa is sort of honest right now, but not entirely.

"You don't think so? What were you born under a rock...? Well… whatever the case is." Sasha winks at her, "I think it's high time you have some fun now."

"Okay." Mikasa smiles a bit to cover up her confusion.

"C'mon, our next class is with Eren too, we'll take you back to him." Krista tells her.

"Thank you Sasha… Krista." Mikasa speaks a little louder to her two new friends.

"Oh you're welcome Mikasa. I must say, Eren has been doing a lot better in the past couple of months. I think he's lucky to have you." Krista giggles.

Mikasa smiles bigger now, "You know to be honest, I feel just as lucky to have him too."

At class, Eren is found crowded with other people, so there's not a free seat near him. The only person with an open seat is Jean, and this is his only chance to ask her out, or at least tell her how he feels. As Mikasa recalls, she didn't have a solid idea about Jean's crush on her back then, but now looking at him now. He's staring at her with no regrets as if he's asleep with his eyes open. The only problem is that whenever Mikasa moves closer to Jean, his gaze moves so he's not really asleep. It creeps her out, but she can deal with it as long as he doesn't do something stupid.

"Ugh… hi." Jean mutters.

"Hey." Mikasa gently whispers.

Jean just stares at him blankly, "… I like your hair, it's very pretty."

Mikasa wishes she isn't blushing, but she is, and her teeth are chattering to his creepiness. How Mikasa wishes she was with Eren instead.

"Thank you… ugh, what was it, your name?" Mikasa can't remember if he already introduced himself to her, and if she just blurted out his name than she would probably be found out.

"It's Jean Kirstein." He smiles at her, charmingly in his perspective, but rather creepily to her.

"Okay."

This class isn't going fast enough for Mikasa. Just sitting next to this "horse face" of a man really freaks Mikasa out. She prefers the other Jean, the one who could fight, but this Jean is really… obsessive.

The class finally ends, and she gently walks away from the desk, and back to rejoining Eren.

"You okay, Mikasa, you look a little spooked." Eren wonders.

"I'm fine now, let's just get to the bus." Mikasa kept a straight face, and picked up the pace with Eren.

Finally back home, Mikasa typed the code to their door, and she threw her back pack next to the door, and slams her bum to the couch, completely exhausted.

"You okay?" Eren asked again today.

"I'm fine again, just… what can you tell me about the Jean in this time period." Mikasa asks to Eren.

"Well… he's pretty cocky, but he has a strong heart. Oh and he can be pretty headstrong." Eren tells her all he can explain about him, "Why do you ask?"

"Where I came from the Jean I knew… I think he had a crush on me, and I think this Jean does too."

"… Oh." Eren blabbers only one word of expression.

"Well… the best thing of advice I can offer is just ignore him, and if he compliments you just say thanks and keep going." Eren assures to Mikasa.

"That works for me." Mikasa is still laid down on the couch, "So what's our homework for today?"

"Just English." Eren tells her while pulling out his textbook out of his backpack.

"Ugh… I hate English."

"I know you say that every time we have it." Eren points out.

"Well… lucky for us, I have you to help me."

"You know it, Mikasa." Eren charismatically says.

"Ooh hey, by the way that reminds me, Krista, and Sasha offered me to a concert with this group known as One Direction. Who are they?"

"Oh… My God. They're not my kind of group, but they make music. They're what people call a boy band."

"A boy band?" Mikasa wonders.

"Do you wanna go?" Eren asks.

"I already said yes so I can't really turn them back now."

"Okay then. Here just look them up on Youtube so you can get use to them." Eren points to the computer.

"Okay then."

"You'll have fun Mikasa, and I'm sure you'll have a good time with the other girls." Eren is certain.

"Okay then. I wish you could come." Mikasa blushes a smidgen.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have fun anyway." Eren speaks the truth, boy bands aren't his thing, "So when's the concert?" Eren asks.

"Next week. I'll assume it's on the weekend."

"Yeah… Anyway go look up some of their music, and you'll feel comfortable over there."

Mikasa smiles a bit, "Okay then… I have a week to research this so called, 'boyband'."

**I'm not a 1D fan but I'm curious on how many of you people are. I'm sure this isn't my best idea, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. If I had a reputation on Fanfiction, I'm sure it'd die after this idea. Still it's just for entertainment anyway. C U next chapter.**

**Doctor Archangel is out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here we go, another chapter! With any luck the next one wont take as long.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lousy Concert, but Full of Promise**

The One Direction concert is in less than twenty four hours, and Mikasa is having butterflies in her stomach. She'll admit their music was fairly interesting, but nothing she'd totally dive into. For the past week, Sasha, and Krista have been fangirling over the five-man boy band ever since Mikasa agreed to go along to this concert. She wishes that Eren can go with her just so she can be more comfortable about this, but in her gut she doesn't think she'll enjoy it at all. It's probably best that she just keeps all of this to herself.

Right now it's 8 o'clock PM, and Mikasa is working on her English homework in her room which formerly belonged to Eren. Ever since she first came into this time period he's insisting that she keeps the room now. She can't help but feel sorry for making Eren sleep on a red leather couch that can hardly match his size when laying down, but he just keeps pestering to her that he's fine. Even with the door closed shut in the middle of the night, she can hear him snore. It doesn't help her at all to go to sleep, but it hardly bothers her. In the mornings when Eren would make coffee, she'd come and wake up next. Whenever Eren offers her a mug she can see a small gruffy smug on his face. She knows he's not himself without his caffeine, so that's easy to forgive, and when school comes up, they ready themselves right on time. Mikasa is about passed the stage of getting use to this new life. It's actually starting to grow on her quite consistently.

A knock on the door pierces her ears and she gives whoever's behind the door the holler to come on in.

"Hey Mika." Eren cracks open the door.

"Mika?" Mikasa is a little surprised to that sudden nick name.

"Yeah, it seems faster to say than Mikasa. I mean it's not like your actual name is bad! It's just a faster way to get your attention." Eren sounds a little pestered and shaky, but he's okay though.

"Okay… yeah I actually like that, 'Mika'. I really like it, thanks Eren." Mikasa smiles to him.

"You're welcome." Eren smiles back, "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to… I don't know watch some TV or something." Eren offers to her.

"Ugh… yeah sure, just let me finish this up here. Are you done with yours already?"

"Mika, it's English work, it's nothing but easy for. You forget what I do on my spare time?"

"Oh yeah… that story of yours with the alien assassin."

"Right!" Eren smiles and points to Mikasa in a complimentary fashion.

"Okay just gimme some time. Okay?" Mika asks to Eren with open eyes.

"Of course." Eren gladly takes his leave.

For a while, Eren has been searching through his Netflix app on his Roku device, and he thought it'd be best to introduce her to something interesting.

"Okay… I'm finally done. So what do you want to show me now?" Mikasa gently sits on the couch with a quiet thud.

"It's an anime, called Fairy Tail." Eren introduces.

"Oh… wow, okay. What's it about?" Mikasa wonders.

"It's about these wizards who go on adventures... There's actually this red haired woman who kinda reminds me of you a little."

"Oh really, what's her name?" Mikasa is very curious.

"Her name is Erza." Eren answers.

"Oh okay, let's watch." Mikasa sounds very excited for this show.

* * *

**(The next day)**

The day has finally come, the concert is finally around the corner. Mikasa grabs her best t-shirt, and bluejeans to wear, and puts on a simple dab of eye liner. After that she eagerly awaits for the rest of the girls at the front door. She still feels the same, but after some more thinking she's starting to become more worried; what if they find out about her secret of who she really is, and figure out where she came from. Fortunately, Eren shows up from behind offering her a bottle of water which she gladly takes away from his hands and chugs it down fast.

"You okay?" Eren has been saying that constantly since this morning

"I'm fine Eren." Mikasa obviously lies.

"You nervous?" Eren is very aware of the tensity around Mikasa's skin.

"Yeah... it's not this concert that's making me shake it's just the fear of them finding out where I came from." Mikasa tells him.

"Mikasa, I think it's time you forget about that." Eren's words come out rather harshly.

"What?!" Mikasa is in total shock, "I can't forget about all of that; what I fought for, all the people who died. I-I-I can't."

"No not like that. That's not what I meant..." Eren shakes his hands for a moment before speaking up again, "I meant like... stop worrying about where you came from. It's been over two months since you came to this place, and no one's asked about your past. I think it's safe to say you're in the clear of all those fears."

Mikasa gives this some thought, and he has a point. Maybe Eren's right about being in the clear, "Yeah I guess so... Personally i'm just glad you and your parents believe my story. I can't imagine what i'd be without you guys."

"Well as I recall when we first met, you already knew our names. That was a somewhat clear idea that you knew us somehow." Eren points.

"I guess so." Mikasa responds.

Then the door finally knocks hard on it's wooden surface. Mikasa looks through the peephole on top of the door, and opens the door to see Krista, and Sasha. Behind the two girls is a big, dark green jeep. Inside the driver's seat is Ymir; compared to her former Titan-shifter self, back in the 800's, this Ymir is just as distant, and she still seems to be fond of Krista. Basically nothing has changed about Ymir aside from her lack of Titan-shifting ability.

"The concert is today! EEEEH I'm so excited!" Sasha squeals loud in front of Mikasa.

"Eren?" Krista looks behind Mikasa, "What're you doing here?"

"I live here." Eren answers plainly as the clouds in the sky.

"With Mikasa?" Sasha is befuddled to all of this for some reason.

"Technically I live with him, and his parents." Mikasa adds to the conversation.

"OOOOHHH!" Sasha sways around in her voice rather teasingly. As if she's implying something… well… something awkward.

"Sasha not now. Let's get in the car, we have a concert to get to." Krista answers rather loudly.

"Okie doke let's go!" Sasha screams as she and Krista run towards the car.

Before Mikasa walks to the car she takes one more glance at Eren, and he just shoo's her away to go on with the girls. She gladly follows the two fans to their car to this so called concert.

The drive took a while, and the time looking for a parking spot was a real pain in the ass. Mikasa really was growing uncomfortable to all of this, and she's been in this world long enough to understand that personal space is a tad hard. The place is crowded, and it's fraught with so many people.

"This is a 5-man boy band, and all of these people have come for them? That's weird." Mikasa thinks to herself, "I slayed so many titans, so I'm sure I can handle a simple performance like this."

The four girls: Mikasa, Krista, Sasha, and Ymir found their seats. The spots they're sitting aren't too good, but they're not too bad either. While the opening act, 5SOS, do their performance they're music wasn't as bad either compared to what she heard on the internet on 1D. It was severely drum pounding, but after a while her hearing grew into the loudness. Everyone around her were cheering them on just as loud as the music being performed, all but one. Mikasa wasn't as amused as everyone around her. She'll admit that this is good music, but it's nothing to grow riled up for. So she just sits down in her seat and tries her best to close her eyes, and listen to the music.

After 5SOS finished their performance, they gave their fans a farewell, and presented 1D, and that's when the crowd really grew wild. Mikasa couldn't focus on the music as much as the chanting screams. A shame really when all you hear is the loud fanatics riling up in the crowds. Fireworks come blazing out everywhere across the stage which really catches Mikasa's attention. She's never seen fireworks before in the 800's. Watching those sparks fly really make her astounded to know what else this performance has in mind.

For about three hours, it's been nonstop songs like "Better than Words", "Best Song Ever", and about three encores.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! YOU'RE THE BEST CROWD WE'VE HAD BY FAR! GOODNIGHT!" I believe the one they call Liam Payne shouts out to all the fans in the stand. All five of the members say their farewells, and they vanish in the huge splotch of smoke. After all of that loud music, and effects, they just vanish like that.

As all the girls hopped aboard Ymir's jeep, Sasha went on to rub her belly with all the concession food she piled in her system. Krista is fandomizing over all the Tshirts she bought, and as for Mikasa and Ymir. They just gave a simple "hmph" to this whole thing.

"So, Mikasa right?" Ymir finally speaks from this whole evening.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mikasa asks while twirling with her locks.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Ymir asks while turning her keys in the car.

"…Meh… music wasn't bad, but I don't think this One Direction thing is my… my…"

"It wasn't your cup of tea?" Ymir finishes for her.

"No it wasn't." Mikasa suddenly adds with no disregard to the two fangirls in the back seat.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I don't like them either; they may have decent music, but not my favorite." Ymir agrees with Mikasa all the way.

"Wha!" Sasha stops rubbing her belly to that distasteful realization, "How could you not like 1D?"

"Ymir, stop it! One Direction isn't for everyone, just deal with it." Ymir defends Mikasa right now.

"Okay." Sasha suddenly simmers.

On the way back to drop off Mikasa at her house, she catches a glimpse of the trees blocking the view of the red setting sun. It's not much, but it was a better show than the 1D concert. This show is quiet, and transcendent, it almost put her to sleep, but Ymir shrugged her off when she realized that she's home.

"See you later Mikasa, we'll see you at school next week." Ymir waves goodbye.

"Thanks Ymir." Mikasa says bye too. It's funny, at first this Ymir wasn't as different as the other one in Mikasa's time, but after today, she's a lot more… well more than the last one. Though she never really knew the last Ymir that well. All she knew about the last one was that she was a titan shifter, that's it. This may not have been the best event in her life when she came to this time, but at least Mikasa made a friend of Ymir today with something they can both agree on. 1D isn't their favorite group.

The first person Mikasa saw when she came home was Eren on the laptop working on some homework.

"Hey Mika." Eren waves over to her without looking.

"Hey Eren how was your afternoon?" Mikasa is curious.

"It was relaxing, quiet, but I'm glad your back. I was just about to get bored of it. So how was the concert?"

"Stupid." Mikasa snarls with an adorable frown, "One Direction is officially on my never-listen-to-them-again list."

"Why? I thought any girl would go for 1D?" Eren said to her with a little bit of sexist in his words.

"Well… I guess not every girl would fall for a simple boyband, for example, me." Mikasa sounds a little more upbeat now. Probably because she's home now.

"Well… that's awesome. You're probably the first girl I met who doesn't like them." Eren sounds a little proud to say that.

"Okay?"

"Whatever, how about a group you may like a little better. What do you say?" Eren offers some fun to all of this.

"Umm… suuuure." Mikasa is a little nervous.

"Don't worry this group is much better than 1D in my personal opinion." Eren may have been exaggerating a little just now, but she'll take any group that's better than 1D right now.

"What are they called?" Mikasa asks.

"They're called Of Monsters and Men." Eren introduces Mikasa to a great band indeed.

"Oh… sounds interesting… well more than One Direction."

"Tell me about it." Eren unplugs his ear-buds to his laptop and reveals the song "King and Lionheart"

The video starts out with some weird animations of tanks, and a woman who seems to be separating from his child.

* * *

_Taking over this town they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights.  
And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.  
Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart.  
His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.  
Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart__  
__And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.  
A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_A lionheart.._

_Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

_A lionheart. _

* * *

The music video almost made Mikasa cry. It reminds her so much of who she was to Eren, and possibly who she still is to him.

"You alright, you look a little teary eyed." Eren asks to her.

Then all of a sudden, she hugs Eren.

"Mikasa?" Eren starts out shocked, and a little uncomfortable, but something about her warmth just makes him hold her tighter.

"What's this for?" Eren asks a rather obvious question.

"Because you're important to me." Mikasa whispers to him.

Somehow this doesn't make Eren feel any good. What he's about to ask Mikasa is quite similar to a gamble. Only that he may not win or lose money, he may win or lose Mikasa. "Mikasa, do you think I'm a substitute?"

She suddenly felt her heart stop from hearing that, and her crying halted. They break the hug so they can discuss the problem Eren brought up.

"What?" Mikasa asks bluntly.

"The original Eren." It seems weird to bring up himself from the 800's, "Am I just a substitute for him?"

"Why would you think that?" Mikasa shrugs off Eren's grasp on her.

"It's just… all this time, you always said we were always good with whatever; killing titans, fighting, and whatever else there was. I can't do any of that stuff… It's just every time you bring up me up the original Eren is brought up to. I… I just want you to see me as THIS Eren Jaeger. Not the last one."

Mikasa is dumbstruck to Eren's words, and lastly of all she never saw Eren as a substitute for the last Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, you're not a substitute for the other Eren… believe it or not. You're actually the same, it's like nothing has changed."

"What?" Eren is rather confused.

"Eren, you are no different than the last Eren… we're just in a different scenario; you can't seem to-"

"No that's not what I mean!" Eren shouts making Mikasa lose her train of thought.

"Well what do you mean?" Mikasa wonders.

"I want to be a better Eren Jaeger than the last one. You keep saying he's a hot head, and stubborn, I don't wanna be that kinda guy. I just wanna be better than that." Eren turns away from Mikasa, and stares down at the floor.  
"I get what you're saying, I really do, and if you're really serious on doing this, then I'll stay with you on that promise. I'll be with you till the end."

"Really?"

She doesn't respond with a simple "yes", she just lands another hug on him.

* * *

**Now then, apparently a lot of you people didn't like the 1D idea so I thought of something for you guys... what kind of music would Mikasa like from today?**


	7. BYE GUYS

Hey guys, it's me Doctor Archangel, and it grieves me to say this, but there will no longer be any updates for "Yggdrasil" or "Never Forget Me" for either a good long while, or never at all. These days I've been focusing on school, my original stories and my upcoming audioplay "Attack on Dragon". So i'm sorry for leaving you all empty handed with this, but it's high time I move on to bigger things than just Fanfiction. I'll keep my account profile here for personal reasons, if anyone wants to know how Yggdrasil or Never Forget Me was gonna end, send me a PM, and i'll tell you. I'll leave you all a link to my Youtube page on my profile page. As of right now, I am leaving Fanfiction most likely forever. PEACE OUT, AND GOOD LUCK WITH ALL OF YOUR ENDEAVORS!


End file.
